Darkness: Have No Need of Night
by KuroKitt
Summary: A soft lullaby, a tear stained face, a dark sleepless night.
1. Prologue: Naruto the Used

**Disclaimer: **Original story and characters belong to Kishimoto. If they were mine wellllll... e.e

* * *

Every time. Time after time. The same thing happened.

_Ba-bump._

Shut up stupid heart, leave me alone_._

_Ba-bump._

Didn't it listen? Of course not how could it when **that **guy is sitting right next to me. I'm in between them both...

_Ba-bump ba-bump_

Oh how it ached why wouldn't stop, just end it all kill me no-

"Oi, usuratonkachi! Have you been listening to a word that I've said?"

My hand shot up to my skull, massaging the throbbing mass that was my head because of a certain someone. "Ouch! What was that for!?" I was glad to feel angry, glad I could forget and focus on my real love. "I do know that I want to ask Sakura out on a date!"

"Hell no, idoit!" She screeched at my crest fallen face.

"I asked you if you wanted to spar, since we've waited all day for Kakashi to show up." That certain someone asked.

"..." I considered it, face flushing, but not from embaressment. It was because I was staring up at **his **face. You could get lost in those eyes, dark pools of nothing. Depths of unimaginable cold emotion and sadness. Flickers of anger flitted into those beautiful eyes as I was smacked for a third time. "Baka! Don't you listen? I just asked you something again, now hurry up and answer me before I decide to leave."

"You can train with me Sasuke!" Sakura giggled practically pawing at him with her eyes, tracing his face, his neck, those legs... The hidden bits of skin that could be revealed by stripping him of cl- **Stop it.**

"Forget it, Sakura you're too weak, even Naruto has a difficulties keeping up. He's a much closer to my level, now if he would just answer and stop going off into lala land!" Sasuke growled, fastening his fist to the front of my jacket, lifting me off the ground. Angered by his words, calling Sakura weak, and damn near saying I am too I plastered a smug smirk on my face, "So the ice princess does have a short temper! Well yeah sure I'll fight you, so I can whip your _pansy_ ass."

Unclentching my jacket Sasuke snorted, obviously enraged at my comment, but nothing showed on his face as he turned and started waking into the middle of the field. Sakura disappointed, and emotionally crushed for the day stood up to get a good nights sleep refreshed for another verbal bashing tomorrow. "Well... See you tomorrow Sasuke? Bai!" She waved and set off for home.

I loved Sakura I truly did, but I hated her for looking over me, hated that I was crap compared to the guy that treated her like it. I hated her for leaving me here with him. But I loved her, oh how I loved her all the same.

"Are we going to fight or are you going to stand there all day?" That guy called out. And with nothing to distract me, my heart took up the level of aching, my face red hot once more. I covered it up with shouting, as if I was mad. "Sure I'm ready! You just start and I'll have you on the ground in three seconds flat begging for me to stop!"

"..." Sasuke stared at me wide eyed, then shrugged lowering himself into a stance, one I've see oh so many times before. "Whatever, not what I wanted to hear. But come over here so we can start."

My mind sputtered as it thought over that sentence. Shit.

_Ba bump_.

Stop it... I lowered myself as well, springing at him with full force behind my fist, and it deliberatly missed. How could I scar that face? I'm sure I came off as weak, but I just couldn't touch him. My eyes were still staring as a fist connected to my side. "Idoit you left yourself wide open. You're worse than yesterday."

_Ba bump_.

"Yeah well..." I winced touching my side gingerly, amazed that he hadn't kept attacking me... Was that worry that I hear in his voice?

_Ba bump_.

"I won't fight you if you're not feeling well." He stated eyes narrowing at me, fists dropping to his sides. I retorted, "Since when has the mighty Uchiha let caring into his vocabulary, lets continue! I'm fine!" I growled trying to land a punch and staying my hand again, missing by centimeters.

_Ba bump ba bump ba bump_.

I didn't still my hand that time... I thought I did but I didn't. He had caught my hand. My heart started racing, my face turned red as an arm hooked itself around my waist pulling me in... Pulling me closer. And the same thing that happened yesterday happened again, this time different. Last time and the time before that it was accident. In the classroom when I was pushed it was accident. When I fell out of the tree yesterday it was accident...

My heart ached, how could it be so cruel. It was as cruel and as depthless as those eyes... That face... Those lips, that took advantage of me. How could they both confuse me like this. Again I hated Sakura for leaving me, leaving me with him.

I wrenched myself away, growling spitting and scrubbing my lips as if the devil had touched them. "What the hell!? What the hell Uchiha!?"

Sasuke blinked, then touched his lips, shaking his head, murmuring, "I don't know..."

"I'm going home..." I was visibly drained. I couldn't deal with this now. I could never deal with it. I left him standing there, staring, for another sleepless night. **Him**. Her. **Him**. Her. **Him** or Her. It had to be her. Why was that _bastard _doing this... He just wanted to prove his superiority right? **Right**...?

* * *

I stared blankly up at my ceiling, that awful white. It was dreadful, because when night fell it lost all of its luster and became a black nothingness. _Like those eyes_. Shut up.

"Sasuke..."

My comrade, my friend. _So why did he kiss me_? Shut **up**. I slide my hand over my eyes, to block that horrible looming ceiling from my view, least my heart speed up again. Least I work myself up again. My muscles were tired from punching relentlessly at a new practice dummy, sure it was the Kakashi doll I had made back in my early days of training, but in my eyes... In my hateful eyes it was Sasuke. After the training session I didn't have the energy to clean up the spilled stuffing, the mess all over the room...

I sighed, trying for focus my attention on my wondrous Sakura. That beautiful pink haired girl that never returned my feelings. A sharp pain entered my heart.

"Nh..."

Before I realized it, I spent my time sobbing myself asleep... "Sa..."


	2. Prologue: Sakura the Extremist

**Disclaimer: **Original story and characters belong to Kishimoto. If they were mine wellllll... e.e

**Warning**: Heavy cursing, themes unsuitable for children, yoai. Please if you don't like, you don't read.

_Italic_ is used for thoughts (at times) & emphasis

**Bold** is for emphasis

Same for underlining

Note: This is a point of view chapter, prologue... Thing.

* * *

Every time. Time **after **time. The _same_ thing happened!

I blinked dismally at the two. Kakashi had delayed all day! He didn't even appear seemingly out of no where, claiming '_I was lost on the Road of Life_' crap. Bah!

"Oi, dumbass, while we're waiting on Kakashi want to spar for a bit?" That was Sasuke speaking! At once I let my eyes curve and rest on his cheeks, just as I would if I was really ki-"Oooo!" I squealed, Sasuke could do that to me, without looking or speaking at me he could just cause chills with that husky voice! At least I thought it was.

"Where is Kakashi?! He was always late, but not for this long..." I complained, slumping over on the ground and pulling my legs up to my chest, could this day get any worse? Well Sasuke was here o its wasn't a total loss... I smiled happily at that letting my imagination run wild and I squealed happily. Of course I was ignored, Sasuke only focused on Naruto. Naruto _this_ and Naruto _that_. Why not **me** for a change!?

"Sakura, doesn't seem a bit off? He's not talking or anything... I think the idoit is acctually spacing." Sasuke seemed amazed, then smacked him across the head. I snickered, served Naruto right for not listening -_ I_ was captivated by every word!

"Oi, usuratonkachi! Have you been listening to a word that I've said?" That voice came out as harsh, but oh my senses were going crazy! If only he talked to me like that... Without the hitting of course. "Ouch! What was that for!?" Ugh Naruto... I didn't particarully like him. I cold care less if he was here or not.

"I do know that I want to ask Sakura out on a date!" My eye twitched as I screeched just a little too loudly, "Hell no, idoit!" Naruto's face fell. Good that'll teach him, maybe he'll stop asking me out. I wouldn't mind if Sasuke did! I wish he would.

"I asked you if you wanted to spar, since we've waited all day for Kakashi to show up." Sasuke stated, using his 'cool' voice, he only used it when he finally got someone's attention, god just look at me! "I'll only spar with you if you're feeling okay...?" He was concerned? About Naruto! Psh! I was just hearing things. _Like hell he would care for Naruto that much, he just needs to make sure his punching bag is in tip top shape_. I loked at Naruto over my knees, he had spaced again, there was this weird look on his face... Where have I seen it before...? With sudden jealousy I realized that was the way he looked at me! Or that Ino looked at Sasuke! But no it was different more hurt... _I just imagining things, calm down girl Sasuke is all yours_!

"Baka! Don't you listen? I just asked you something again, now hurry up and answer me before I decide to leave." There was that same tone again, Sasuke almost never used that tone... _Its all in my mind_! He could acctually like Naruto, your precious Sasuke could be ga- _No he isn't_!

"You can train with me Sasuke!" I laughed, trying to get him to focus on me, to direct something at me... _Look at me_! I stared, looked him over, goggled openly. Let Naruto see I don't care!

"Forget it, Sakura you're too weak, even Naruto has a difficulties keeping up. He's a much closer to my level, now if he would just answer and stop going off into lala land!" Sasuke growled, lifting Naruto up off the ground by his jacket. I stood up, hands in front of my chest protectivly. _I'm weak? Sasuke thinks I'm weak? Well I'll show him! I'll work and train so hard that he'll have to pay attention to me!_

_"_So the ice princess does have a short temper! Well yeah sure I'll fight you, so I can whip your _pansy_ ass." Naruto's smug grin slid easily onto his face. He's so arrogant... There was a different side there too... Just how many sides have they developed. How far have I been thrown out of our circle? How long have I not noticed the way they've been acting? I shook my head letting myself calm down, there was no change, they were challenging each other as normally.

I felt like a third wheel, standing there so out of it... "Well... See you tomorrow Sasuke...? Bai!" I waved, and turned around running down the streets biting my lip. I didn't want to see any more and how could I kid myself? Their feelings... I had **seen** them.

It was something I never wanted to see again.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late Mom! I'm going to bed, I'm still on the diet so I'm not eating dinner!" I called out quickly taking off my shoes and dashed up into my room before I could hear my mother say anything.

As soon as I landed on m bed, my eyes staring up at my ceiling, I scruntched up into a ball, hugging my pillow. I couldn't look up at the ceiling it reminded me of Sasuke, of their feelings. _Why had I not seen? Why?!_

Was I just there? Extra luggage, worthless baggage? Was I just something that Naruto claimed to love, but was I an excuse for him truly loving Sasuke?

I contimplated over my feelings, sure I was crushed... _Just why_ wouldn't Sasuke **look at me**, look at me the way Naruto **did **even if that was _fake_? I still loved Sasuke though... I **loved** him. The way he talked, the small smiles that were occasionaly on his face. Even if it wasn't directed at me... Even if I... I...

"Sa..."

Before I knew it tears had sprung forth in my eyes. Tears that soon turned into loud wailing and my mother holding me...

"Shhh... Sakura its okay what's wrong dear? Whats wrong."

"Ngh... Waaaaahhhhh! Sa-Sas-"

"That Uchiha boy again? Just shush and calm down... Everything will be better in the morning... Shhh."

If only I knew as I clung to my mom... If only I knew it was going to get worse... If only the lullaby she sang were true...

If only...


	3. Prologue: Sasuke the Needy

**Disclaimer: **Original story and characters belong to Kishimoto. If they were mine wellllll... e.e

**Warning**: Mild cursing and first four chapters are the prolouge. Please keep that in mind before I change the chapter titles as I get farther into the story... -,-

_Italic_ is used for thoughts (at times) & emphasis

**Bold** is for emphasis

Same for underlining

* * *

Every time. Time after time. The same thing happened.

Stupid Sakura was spending her time off in Fan-Girl land, Naruto was day dreaming obviously board. It was strange though, he wasn't jumping around, screaming, and pulling pranks on anyone that passed by. Like I cared, I'm glad that he changed, it was much quieter that way.

"Oi, dumb ass, while we're waiting on Kakashi want to spar for a bit?" I asked, prodding him with my foot. _Time to wake up_. My eyes narrowed suspiciously at the blond mop of hair that had no reaction, not even a grunt or a 'Leave me alone!' A squeal issued from Sakura, _God couldn't she get a life_? I wasn't miffed, nope, just a bit put off by his reaction, or lack there of.

"Where is Kakashi?! He was always late, but not for this _long_..." Her whiny voice buzzed in my ear, like an annoying fly. She was right though, where was Kakashi? He was my only key to getting stronger, the only training or sparing partner -teacher- that was worth while clashing fists with. Or learning new techniques... I thought back to his promise, to train me something he wouldn't train Naruto or Sakura on. Something with great power if used right. _But how do I use it? Is it some sort of Jutsu? Or maybe Taijutsu?_I didn't know and I was eager to to find out the Chunin exams were coming around and you could feel it in the air. Lost in my train of thoughts, I finally spoke up to Sakura about Naruto's condition or state that he was in.

"Sakura, doesn't he seem a bit off? He's not talking or anything... I think the idiot is actually spacing." The only I thing I received from her was a snicker. _Gee that was helpful_...

"Oi, usuratonkachi! Have you been listening to a word that I've said?" I took matters into my own hands, smacking him across the head, talking to him harshly as if I were his father.

"Ouch! What was that for!?" He screeched clutching his head as if he were in pain. I didn't hit him that hard, big baby. "I do know that I want to ask Sakura out on a date!" Were those sparkles in his eyes? My eyes twitched. **Bleh**, those two were made for each other. Sakura and Naruto, the biggest _losers_ ever. Yep that fit perfectly.

"Hell no, idiot!" Sakura screamed her usual response. _Why couldn't she give up on me_? I wasn't interested in settling down until my Clan was avenged. Did any of the women that wanted me see that? _No_. Only Naruto respected that, he never bugged me about it. In a way he was a good... Comrade.

"I asked you if you wanted to spar, since we've waited all day for Kakashi to show up...I'll only spar with you if you're feeling okay...?" I asked, Naruto really was out of it. Maybe he had a fever? It was worthless trying to fight someone that was sick, they would over exert themselves and end up getting sicker. Sakura got all gaa-gaa eyed for awhile then looked on at me in disbelief. She could suck it up, I was not particularly concerned about her at the moment. She had everything, I realized bitterly. The friends, the parents, the love... The **normal **child out of the bunch, not an _orphan_.

"Baka! Don't you listen? I just asked you something again, now hurry up and answer me before I decide to leave." I blanketed my sadness with the state I normally do. Depthless and unreadable emotion. Only my voice betrayed my anger and feelings.

"You can train with me Sasuke!" Sakura giggled timidly, batting her eyelashes at me over the tops of her knees. She had drawn them up protectively as if afraid to really say much into the conversation. For once I lashed out, letting the corrosive boil of my emotions dive and swirl around her. I nastily told her off and I was joyful was while doing it too.

"Forget it, Sakura you're too weak, even Naruto has a difficulties keeping up. He's a much closer to my level, now if he would just answer and stop going off into la la land!" Some of the acidic mixture caused my to lash out at Naruto as well, lifting him off the ground by his jacket to get his attention.

_"_So the ice princess does have a short temper! Well yeah sure I'll fight you, so I can whip your _pansy_ass." His smug grin bubbled out onto his face, as if being infected by my hatred. I left go of his jacket, finding nothing in his eyes that were as blank as mine. I walked into the middle of the field brushing past Sakura, ignoring her even after she called out with a pathetic, "Well... See you tomorrow Sasuke? Bai!"

Naruto stood there with the most ponderous expression on his face as he stared after the flying pink hair. "Are we going to fight or are you going to stand there all day?" I called out to him, trying to draw him out of his dream land.

"Sure I'm ready! You just start and I'll have you on the ground in three seconds flat begging for me to stop!" He shouted at the sky spinning around, fist raised in challenge. I had to quirk up an eyebrow at that before shrugging indifferently at that comment and lowering myself into a fighting stance. It could be taken wrongly on **so** many levels... "Whatever, not what I wanted to hear. But come over here so we can start."

I was ready even when he sprang at me and missed. Taking full opportunity that I had I landed a blow on his side. Naruto lacked his skill today. That skill and arrogance was what kept him up to par with my level of harsh training. _What is wrong with him?_

"Idoit you left yourself wide open. You're worse than yesterday."

"Yeah well..." Naruto winced touching his side gingerly. Suddenly remorse washed over me for hitting him that hard. Obviously he'd been having a rough time... He can get over it! I need something to attack right now and I don't want to scar another tree.

"I won't fight you if you're not feeling well." That was the exact opposite of how I felt.

"Since when has the mighty Uchiha let caring into his vocabulary, lets continue! I'm fine!" The blond declared failing to land another punch. I had caught it just in time. There was so much anger, so much hurt leaking onto that face. I bitterly examined what I knew about Naruto, he had friends, he had friends when he was littler! He had Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, and even Kiba. The third hokage was even a caring grandfather figure! I wanted what he had... real friends that liked you for who you were, not what you were...

My lips decended onto his, greedily consuming whatever happiness I could steal. My arm hooked around his waist to pull him closer. I hated him. I liked him as a friend. But why was I kissing him? I just wanted what he had!

"What the hell!? What the hell Uchiha!?" Naruto managed to squirm away, spitting and hissing like a tom cat. I replied, just touching my lips softly, "I don't know..."

"I'm going home..."

And he did. And I hated that. I didn't want to see his back, I wanted him to look me in the eyes! Most of all I wanted that happiness that that dumb idiotic blond had!

Why couldn't I want it?

* * *

"I'm home."

Of course no one answered, they were dead. Long dead, but old habits died hard. My head was too busy whirling jealousy and the poison of hatred that I didn't want. I climbed the stairs up to my room, musing over thoughts. Over my hatred. _Why did I kiss him_?

Why?

I landed on my bed, too tired, too distracted with my life to even bother getting ready to go to sleep or to even eat dinner. The ceiling... I snorted. My mother, my heart wrenched in my chest, painted my room on the day she died... It was a light blue, as clear as the sky. I remember her telling me that I should surround myself in light, to never be shrouded in darkness, for dark colors put me in a bad mood. _**'Bright cheerful colors make Sasuke happy.'** Yeah right... _Naruto was a bright cheerful and dare he say it, _sunny_, person. He did nothing but make him miserable.

With sudden realization I noticed the walls were the same color as Naruto's eyes... And in the dieing light, the paint seemed to even shimmer.

"Naruto... What the hell did you do to me."

It was more of a statement than a question.

I decided to ignore my wanting, my longing for what he **had**.

For what _he_ had...


	4. Prologue: Kakashi the Museful

**Disclaimer: **Original story and characters belong to Kishimoto. If they were mine wellllll... e.e

**Warning**: Mild cursing and first four chapters are the prologue. Please keep that in mind before I change the chapter titles as I get farther into the story... -,-

_Italic_ is used for thoughts (at times) & emphasis

**Bold** is for emphasis

Same for underlining

* * *

'My Mountain'

A flutter of wings.

A dream unspoken, a soul.

Goes flying past me.

The knowledge it brings,

Taps into my past, a hill.

Leave the mountain be.

The mountain change,

Confuse my heart. A sole

Taps across pavement.

The petals so strange

Floating so haphazardly.

The feather is spent.

Sun holds presents dear.

To cherish them forever.

My mountain clouded.

* * *

I shook my head sadly, looking at the three running figures in the dusk, the twilight of Konoha. The lights of night-time shops flickered and blinked on. Work never ended within a bustling city of ninja, of towns people. Will they learn? Or will they burry their feelings deep? Will they become a shinobi tool or a ninja?

From my post on the tree I pulled out my pen scribbling a line of a haiku that I had written. It had more or less turned into a poem, but held the same form as the traditional peices. I chuckled fondly at the cover, an Icha Icha Paradise front, my poetry book had to go incognito. Some of my most tresured peices are in here... Some from Obito when he humored my poetic phase, he wrote with me. I let my mind sink, remineses until it was too dark to even see your own hand in front of your face. With a dim sense of reality, about as bright as outside, I took one last look at a sharingan sunset, when the sky bleeds red.

_Just who is the wonderful painter that dabbles and waists his time to create so much beauty that becomes destroied later on?_ And destruction was a much more powerful component than creation- its opposite.

_Those two boys... They have much to learn, mistakes that history has told them not to repeat_. _Will they fail? Will their mole hill become a mountain_? A loud chuckle eruptted from me. I could not contain my laughter, tears sliding down my face, caressing it. Retorical questions bloomed in my head. _Does not a downy chick become the terror of the skies? Does not a Sakura Tree have to first be a sprout? And what of the sun? In time it must shine!_

_In time they must all become something larger, something with more force of destruction or peace that this continent has ever seen before._

* * *

Sasuke, the avenger turned destroier.

Sakura, the sensible and balance.

Naruto, the future and peacemaker.

* * *

**Attention:**

**This story does indeed take place in the future. In the softest of terms, if sadness, hatred, and many other mix of emotions dealing with angst dpresses you a great deal, please consider these four chapters of prologue a one shot. If you have the urge to keep reading, please do and review. It would be greatly apreciated. Also this will be the end of PoV chapters. Gomenasai, have a nice day.**

-Kitt


	5. Dreaming False Hopes

**Disclaimer: **Original story and characters belong to Kishimoto. If they were mine wellllll... e.e

**Warning**: Heavy cursing, themes unsuitable for children, yoai. Please if you don't like, you don't read.

_Italic_ is used for thoughts (at times) & emphasis

**Bold** is for emphasis

Same for underlining

Note: This takes place when they're all about 22, so 9 years ahead. Naruto is having frequent dreams about Sasuke, a memory when he had found him near the Land of Water.

* * *

Soft peals of gulls and the flutter of wings roused a figure laying in a sea of tall cutting grass. Edges so sharp they could prick your skin and make you bleed, but yet it never did. The gleam of the reflective razor stalks of grass shined dully in a man's eyes. These eyes were as crisp and clean as a fresh sky, right after it rained, so full of hope. But the sound of the gulls crying in the air and the thudding of waves far down shore replaced the hope in his eyes with anxiety.

This place was not Heaven, nor Hell(though he liked to think of it that way). It was neither, it was a dream. And the pouding of his heart in his chest as his body automatically stood up, mop of mussed up wheat blonde hair poking barely above the reeds as he made his way through the maze of sea grass.

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch_.

The fifth time Naruto had visited this place in his dreams had made him realize one thing. He was not in control of this or what he did as so much as you could hold in a fart. The grass continued to crunch under his feet and the gulls continued to cry echoing the waves and the song of cicadas. He was dressed very simply, shorts, shirt, and no shoes. This place had no need for it, nor did it have a need for clothes, the man thought bitterly silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.

The stalk maze soon gave way to a pad of soft grass, cool even under the blaring heat. But in his mind he let out a horrified wail, so terrible you could feel it in your soul. The beauty that surrounded him was just a false front. A mask for what was true hell sitting in front of him. The man that haunted him, that had wrecked his life, the man he had been searching for yet was so far away.

"Hello Naruto..."

A whisper sent chills racing through his body, it awakening in eager memory of what was to happen. He was trapped in his own mind. A replay of what had happened when he last caught up with this spawn of the devil.

"Have anything nice to say to me?"

"Burn in hell you egotistical son of a bitch."

"Charming. Come sit why don't you?"

"..." His memory led him forward, sitting on command. Firm pale fingers splayed across Naruto's chest, burning, giving pleasure, and driving him insane. "Why do I have to suffer through this, why do I reply this again and again...? Why Sasuke?" And dreams always answer back, being the smart asses they were.

"Because... You haven't decided, you're dwelling on me Naruto." The memory of Sasuke answered, pulling off Naruto's shirt, all colors and feeling fading away till it was just them. The vision pressed its lips forcibly against Naruto's, a hand working its way down to his shorts. "Just give in Naruto..." That husky voice whispered into his ear, tongue trailing against the soft lobe.

"Bull shit... All of it. I'm getting married... I have to find you soon..." Naruto gasped running his hands over the pale smooth chest. Sasuke was dressed only in black pants and was worrying away at an already erect nipple in his mouth. What Sasuke was, Naruto was the exact opposite. "Nnh..."

"Just give in for today?"

"N-No... I'm getting married, this is wrong!" It felt so right.

"Stop denying me!"Sasuke growled and the memory continued as it would always. Time after time it always would. The same thing would happen.

He fell in love with Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto gasped, panted, and groaned as he painfully woke up from his dream, his Sas- No. He winced in pain as his head spun from coming out of the vision, his dream world. Coming back to reality he found that he was on the ground, blanket wrapped around him in a soft embrace. "Ngh..." The man picked himself up quietly, so not to disturb his future wife. His life, his love... Sakura. She had given up on Sasuke and left him for Naruto. "Sakura?" He asked into the darkness, her side of the bed empty. 'She is probably in the bathroom or something...' He reassured himself although he checked the house always whenever he woke up to look for her. She was never in the house, she started leaving when he had woke up crying the first time he had his 'break down'. But the thing was... He'd had never checked outside. Or the Hospital where she worked at. If he had found her outside, he'd have found her crying. If he had even looked through the hospital he'd have found her researching for a cure to stop his life like dreams. But maybe he didn't look because his dreams were right... He hadn't decided yet... Who he loved more?

He wished for her. He wished for spring, the beautiful Sakura blossoms. His adoring wife.

_She'll be here in the morning... She will..._

* * *

"Naruto... Naruto...?" A distant voice called above him. Groaning and rolling over he opened his eyes only to shut them tight hissing in pain.

"You aren't a vampire, now get up! I made breakfast!" A giggling voice called from the doorway. She moved... Damn, he thought miserably rolling onto his back.

"I'm up... Just five more minutes Sakura? Please?" Naruto whined placing a hand over his eyes as soon as she answered with an exasperated sigh. "You need to get more sleep!"

One set of blinds flew up. "Have you been taking the medication Tsunade gave you?"

"No..." Another set clattered violently as more sunshine filled the room.

"Why not? You know it stops the dreams..."

"I know but... I just can't, its the only time I get to see him, even if it does hurt. Its the only time I get to talk to him."

"You complain too much." Sakura snorted, placing her soft pink lips on Naruto's. "Come on up. Get ready for work and lets see if we hit a trail today okay? Eat something. You know food? Good for you?"

"Ramen?" Naruto perked his head up hopfully, still a kid at heart than in body. Blue eyes squinted through the mass of bright yellow to see his fiancee.

"Eggs."

"Awwww..."

* * *

Sorry for all the editing going around guys, please bear with me. D Trust me, as soon as I get everything to where it doesn't bug me, where there are no loose ends that the readers can see then I'll stop. But untill then please ignore my OCD. Please and thank you!

-Kitt


	6. The Making of a Disaster

**Disclaimer: **Original story and characters belong to Kishimoto. If they were mine wellllll... e.e

**Warning**: Heavy cursing, themes unsuitable for children, yoai. Please if you don't like, you don't read.

_Italic_ is used for thoughts (at times) & emphasis

**Bold** is for emphasis

Same for underlining

Note: This takes place when they're all about 22, so 9 years ahead.

* * *

"Any new signs Baa-chan?!" Naruto cried with false happiness, bursting into the room as eagerly as he would be bursting with joy when he found Sasuke.

"Shut up you annoying brat. Get out of here, can't you ever knock?!" 'Baa-chan' shouted just as loud as her 'nephew'. "I was receiving a report from one of the groups of ANBU, and you almost got yourself killed..." She chuckled leaning back in her seat, hands folded into her lap. Sure enough an ANBU had positioned himself(or herself) in an attack stance and several shurikens had attached themselves to the door. A kunai was precariously close to slitting Naruto's throat. Sakura, next to Naruto giggled slightly at the look on Naruto's face.

"Gaah!" Naruto fell over panting, eyes wide in shock. The ANBU snorted and gave a silent acknowledgement to the Hokage before disappearing.

"Tsunade Baa-chan! Even the Third wouldn't have dangerous ANBU in the room whenever I came burstin-"

"You get your own way too much! Now come over here so I can inform you in private. Sakura, be a dear and secure the room please?" Tsunade sighed waving at the two to close the door. Sakura made a peculiar hand seal, one that Naruto hadn't ever seen before, "The room is secure Lady Hokage."

"Good, now I know you two still wish to search for Sasuke, but it seems time has run out... The elders have been discussing placing a bounty on him since our many attempts of retrieving him... Have been failures..." Naruto looked down at the wooden floor, ashamed, angered, disappointed, and most of all fearful for he knew that this would happen. "I can no longer give you permission to seek out Sasuke."

The two looked at Tsunade as if she had slapped them, tears welled up in both their eyes. "What do you mean?!" Naruto sobbed, "One more day, just one more... Please..." His hands began to clench and unclench at his sides. "Just give me one more day to find him, I know where he'll be, I know it..."

The 5th hokage sighed in her seat, "I'm sorry Naruto... I know how much... It hurts, it was the same with Jiraiya and I... With Orochimaru. I'm sad to say that Sasuke would have to come back within his own free will and the consequences would be the same as you bringing him back on your own. The Elders will soon decide whether or not to place a bounty on his head and I fear that it'll be what we all hoped would not happen. I need something to distract them with..." She smiled softly. "Naruto you are a Jounin now, yes?" He nodded, "You know how they watch you carefully, yes?" Again he nodded.

Sakura couldn't not for the life of her see where this was going and by the hurt depressed look on Naruto's face he bode the same confusion. "Lady Tsunade, please? You're using Naruto as a red herring, but what for? What could he do that would take their minds off...? Oh!" It finally clicked into place and although saddened she had to laugh. Even the gentle Tsunade began to subside her tears into boisterous laughter. Naruto put off by their laughter, confused and hurt thinking that they were laughing at him, growled, "I don't see how using me as bait for the higher ups is funny, in fact its down right humiliating! So what Sakura can go look for Sasuke and I can't?" Tsunade finally managed to contain what laughter she could.

"Its not -heh- that we find you funny, its what you -hahaha- declared to me when you first became a Jounin! 'I will not be a Jounin that has to take care of brats like Kakashi did, I'm devoting my time to missions, missions, missions!' Well guess what Naruto..."

"No." He finally understood.

"Yes."

"NO."

"I said YES dammit, I'm the Hokage!"

"And I said no! _I'll flunk them_!"

"Trust me Naruto... Just meet them, I guarantee you won't. I guarantee it."

Sakura smiled from behind her hand, the pouting Naruto in the middle of the room. 'He's so handsome... So childish... I think he really will enjoy training these children... It'll help him cope just a little. And I still have to tell him about **that** when he gets home.'

* * *

"Okay. State your names, your sob stories, etc etc! I've already read about you all, but tell me again to refresh my mind."

"He's supposed to be our new sensei?"

"Is this a joke?"

"..."

Naruto's eye twitched, 'I'll kill Tsunade, I really will!' He could still hear her laughter. She had told him that Sakura wasn't going to be doing much of anything either, she was relieved of her duty for a certain amount of time. The three brats he was in charge of stared up at him as if he was the most ludicrous thing they had ever seen. "Just tell me your names and hobbies for Kami-sama's sake?"

"Ginki Hairiguchi."

"Kohaku Ushimura."

"Yuki Ushimura."

"Hobbies?" His voice strained.

"I have none... Training I guess."

"Cooking."

"..."

Naruto sighed and slumped over, head held in his hands. "Okay maybe we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm going to tell you just a short brief summary of myself and then I expect you to do the same. If you don't I'm going to **flunk** all of you and NONE, I repeat NONE of you are going to become ninja._ Ever_. You got that?"

"Yes sir!" They chorused. 'Why did she have to give me the unemotional group? WHY? I don't see how these kids would ever work together. Yuki and Kohaku, those two are related but they act as if this is their first time seeing each other... Ginki is just... He hurts to look at.' Before he could even open his mouth to tell them about himself, Ginki butted in and the rest followed suit.

"I'm Ginki Hairiguchi, I'm 12 years old and my hobby is training. I have nothing else better to do and I'm starting to feel as if this is just a waste of my time." Ginki had a smug grin, shortly cropped black hair and long bangs that had a sliverish tinge to the ends. His hair parted down the middle, yet the bangs swept off to the right side of his face almost covering his eye. His eyes were a shocking deep electric blue that flashed for a few moments black when the light caught them. He was of a strong build, very lithe, and already a heart breaker at his young age. 'He must have pretty good skills and technique to be assigned to me, but his personality sucks.' His clothes bore no family symbol, crest, indicating that he was in fact a normal everyday civilian, but his looks said just the opposite. He was dressed in a slightly baggy black t-shirt, the headband secure on his forehead, white shorts, traditional zori and bandages covering only his left wrist. 'I see bits of Sasuke in him... God it hurts to look at him. He's more outspoken...'

"Kohaku Ushimura is my name. It put me off when I first saw that you were our teacher, but I can see now why you are in charge. I like reading and cooking. I yearn to become a ninja, an ANBU and I know that I still have a long way to go. Uzumaki sensei, please try to cover up your emotions better, your sadness is smothering me." Naruto blinked and smiled for a moment, "Yes of course forgive me." This kid had high levels of empathy and barely showed any emotion at all. Black glasses adorned his face covering steel color eyes, his face was that of a smooth river stone with the pale cream skin to match. Brilliant white hair almost as wild and as spiky as Naruto's poked out in all directions catching the glow of the noon sun. 'An angel.' Naruto couldn't help but think. Unlike Ginki, Ushimura had a clan symbol on his tan highcollar jacket. A blue triangle with smaller white ones around its edges making a total of four triangles. Black capris and zori finished the oufit off, the hitai-ate carefully sewn into the left arm of the jacket. 'He forgot his age...' "I'm 11" Naruto's eyes widened. 'Is this kid pysh-' "No I'm not."

"O-okay then, how bout you?"

"I...I'm Yuki Ushimura... I'm like my brother I guess... I-I really don't want to be flunked, but I uh... I'm... I don't really know what I l-like. I don't h-have time to... I like my puppets I think... I do want to become a ninja, its what I've lived for, dreamed of! But I really don't have any hobbies..." Yuki murmured, his breath a soft whispering thing. Naruto never would've known that Yuki was a boy from the way that he looked and even then it was hard to distinguish that Yuki was in fact a male from his voice. Yuki was a twin to his brother, a fraternal twin. The only thing that was similar was in the shape of the face and the build of the body. Yuki had a very petite figure that was a bit more _curvy _than his brothers -though it was hard to tell with Kohaku wearing a jacket to know his body type- and a -dare Naruto say it- cute face. Yuki had long hair, longer than Ino's, and had the same blaring whiteness only more softer and enchanting like snow. He had bright bluish red eyes that was not a purple at all, the color of his eyes was just that blue and red there was no mix. His clothing choice was a bit strange that, again, could really fool someone into thinking he was a girl. Yuki had on pale tan short shorts with black leggings. A deep blood red tunic covered his upper body, the symbol of his clan on the sleeves and last edge of the fabric. A soft pink blush dusted his cheeks as he made constant eye contact with the ground. "My eyes are up here Yuki..." Naruto said gently, "I'd very much appreciate it if you would look up."

"Y-Yes o-of course, s-sorry Naruto-sensei." Yuki looked up at his teacher's face, then back down fearing that he made a slip up as his face flared red. "O-oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to call you by your first name. Sorry, sorry!" Ginki scoffed to himself, watching a flock of birds take off from a nearby roof.

"Its okay, Yuki, if I may call you all by your first names." Naruto said politely, using that tone for the seemingly younger of the two Ushimura twins who could do nothing but be polite and stutter half the time. "You all my call me Naruto-sensei, its fine. Now Yuki, I have a feeling that your full name is Yukito?"

"Yes it is his full name, but he preffers to be called Yuki." HIs brother answered for him casting his brother a sidelong glance and a reassuring smile, the first that Naruto had seen all day.

Yuki fiddled with his long hair, looking over at his brother pleadingly, face still fired up. "Brother, ummm, I think you have m-my hair tie and headband? I-I was so nervous that I f-forgot them, do you have them?" Kohaku nodded, pulling both of the requested items out of his jacket. "Thank you..." Yukito whispered softly, pulling his hair up into a pony tail.

Ginki frowned, still concerned about being flunked, but didn't show it, he kept to himself and brushed a lock of hair out of his face before taunting and adding just a bit of a swagger into his face. 'Whatever our sensei has to put us through, another test probably, I'm ready for it.' Suddenly realizing that Naruto hadn't gone he spoke up, "Before you go and disappear on us, cause I can see that you're aching to. What's your sob story, etc etc? And what, oh mighty sensei that looks like he couldn't find his way out of a paper bag, are we doing tomorrow?" He could feel his face heat up at the brats annoyed tone and obvious want to piss him off. 'Okay he may look like Sasuke, but cold bastard he is not. More like loud mouthed prick.' "Gin, that's r-really rude, you shouldn't make fun of him that way." Yukito declared coming to Naruto's defence. "Oh shut it, like you're one to stand up to anyone, you're gay aren't you? An uke?" Yuki, bit his lip and looked down at the ground, a bit of anger seeping into his voice, "I'm not gay and ju-just because I look like a girl doesn't make me an uke! Besides why would you talk about something like that if you weren't gay yourself! Or bi-curious!"

Naruto stared on in shock, his face heating up even more, how old were these kids? Kohaku sat there in between his brother and Ginki. "Don't worry Uzumaki-sensei, they do this all the time... This was their main argument ever since a certain event happened in the academy. My brother Yukito was trying to make friends with Ginki. We were all outside and Yukito was introducing himself to Ginki, someone bumped into Yukito and you can fill in the rest." That was similar to what happened to him and Sasuke, "Yes, I understand..." Naruto clapped his hands together, interrupting the bickering the two were doing. "Meet up tomorrow at the training grounds, okay? Bye!" He waved leaving Kohaku alone with the two, who had finally quit talking.

"I knew it!, He's the worst sensei ever!"

"..."

"I knew he was going to leave.

"And we are too, come on Yuki."

"H-Hai!" Yuki ran off after his brother, turning around to make a face at Ginki, his normally sweet attitude sour towards the other child.

Ginki just quirked an eyebrow up, acting as if he was above Yuki's level.

Naruto groaned from another building over, tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	7. Trip When You've Just Fallen

**Disclaimer: **Original story and characters belong to Kishimoto. If they were mine wellllll... e.e

**_NOTE PLEASE READ_**: My little voice in my head was telling me that this story is going down the drain, if you get what I mean. So I'm re-editing this chapter, look for the edit (it should be pretty easy to spot). I realized that I made Sakura the same way that she was in the begining of the story, not the wife that Naruto needs and not the 'Sakura, the sensible and balance' that I had envisioned -,-;; . So without further ado, new Sakura, I'm not changing the start of this chap

**Warning**: Heavy cursing, themes unsuitable for children, yoai. Please if you don't like, you don't read.

* * *

"I'm home, Sakura!" Naruto called out into the dark household. The dank smell of alcohol stung at his nose. "Sakura?"

"In the kitchen, I'm cooking!" Her voice softened his worry at once, Sakura normally cooked great tasting foods that called for alcohol. "Come in here silly, I've got something to tell you!" Naruto smiled and shook his head. He had full respect for Sakura and abode by all her wishes. If she wanted to paint a room purple in their house then Naruto would let her, anything she wanted he would give her. Anything. Which brought up another interesting topic, although that they were getting married soon, in about a weeks time, they hadn't made any general move in the sexual direction. Light pecks of kisses on the cheek and occasionally on the lips was all that they did.Not that he could complain, she was cute and usually had to stop herself for her face became so red. Naruto chuckled to himself and entered the kitchen the aroma of a sharp liquor still hanging in the air.

"It smells really bad, what are you making?"

"A new french recipe that I found." Sakura giggled sticking her finger into a rich brown sauce. "Mmmm... I think it needs a bit more salt what do you think?" She asked, holding out a spoon for him to tast test with. That was another thing, no licking or kissing anywhere besides the face, but it was reasonable because she worked in the hospital with checmicals all day. Naruto had tried that once, licking her fingers, and had gagged for nearly two weeks. He wasn't about to make the same mistake twice and neither did Sakura, who had giggle fits for two weeks.

"I'll pass till the smell of the room becomes unfunkified." Naruto snorted and walked out of the kitchen having Sakura call out to him, knowing his daily routine. "After you get out of the shower I want to know about your team."

"Neh!"

"Don't 'neh' me. At least say 'sure' or 'okay'!"

Naruto smirked knowing how much saying almost nothing bugged her, "Neh."

"Argh!" The clanking of spoons and pots was enough to appease the urge in Naruto to tease his future wife.

* * *

"I wanted to tell you somethign after we eat okay?" Sakura said a small smile on her face as she set down the plates of food. "Dig in, I hope you like it. And if this recipe goes wrong then I guess we head off to Ichiraku's?" Naruto plastered a false large grin on his face in total agreement. He loved Sakura's cooking and wouldn't trade anything in the world for it, not even ramen and truth be told he couldn't really stand the stuff. If you were dirt poor like he was when he was little you'd get tired of eating the same thing day in and day out. Even if some of the flavors of the broth were addicting.

"Thanks for the meal Sakura, my love!"

"Don't call me that!" She playfully swatted at him, face bright red. She knew that he knew that she liked the weirdest nicknames he could come up with. He got that from hanging out with Lee too much. Which, at times, caused her eye to twitch, but she enjoied it the same anyway.

"Sorry Sakura." Naruto sighed (jokingly) and picked at his plate of food, eating, nibbling, and taste testing his way around before chowing down. Sakura ate silently to herself and the dining room was filled with nothing but the absence of noise until Naruto piped up, remembering about his team. Sakura was from a family of old traditions like not eating or siting down till the husband had, the same with talking. He encouraged her to speak up and not just let him talk. He was amazed at how in depth their conversations could get. Which made both of them lover each other even more.

"My team is quite interesting... I thought I got the unemotional baggage group, but wow!" Naruto exhaled and sat back in his seat to stare up at the ceiling. "There is one kid... That looks so much like Sasuke..." Sakura's eyes went wide her fork digging into the meat, "Seriously? How're... How're you dealing with that... Does it hurt to...?"

"Nah," Naruto shook his head, "His personality is so different from him that its like his from a different universe." He chuckled. "Though they have the same pretty boy looks, this guys personality_ sucks_!"

"At least we could deal withSasuke's huh? Can't stand his?" Naruto shook his head, lifting up a glass of water to his lips. As he brought the glass up, Sakura looked at him giddly, like she was itching to ask him something. He decided to conclued his report early. Anything that she wanted to tell him, better let her spill because it usually interested him and appealed to his ideas.

"There is another that reminds me of a holier version of Shino. Heh, he has the black glasses and the high collar coat... I wonder what his element is... And a boy that reminds me of Haku, he's cute and has a very pretty face - I seriously thought he was a girl!" Naruto laughed and took a good swig of his water, staring down thoughtfully at his glass. "Tomorrow I get to see how their team dynamics work. Only the brothers seem to show any signs of team work... The Shino looking kid -Kohaku- I know he'll work well with just about everyone. But the other two... Psh..."

"So um... Naruto...?"

"Yes Sakura?" _Here is comes!_

"How do you feel about children?"

* * *

Naruto sighed, snuggling deep down into the covers, letting his arm drape over his love. They both had drifted off to sleep after they had sex. The man chuckled the whisker marks seeming to widen when he smiled as he left a soft kiss on her back. It was a big step for both of them... From doing almost absoultly nothing to this...? _'We admitted we were afraid of hurting one another,_' He chuckled, _'God it took us so long to start and I bet we were kicking ourselves for it. I know I was at least.'_ He wondered vaguely, his body settling down again, exhausted, if he had done what Sakura had asked of him. He wondered if he'd blessed them with a child. "Sakura... I love you so much..." He murmured nuzzling her neck cuddling closer. He couldn't get enough of her. Sakura whined in her sleep and mumbled something back,

"I love you too... Naruto... Go to sleep..."

* * *

His dream again. The same place, the same time, the same man. Why couldn't it end? He hated him. Especially now that he was blessed with a child. He just knew Sakura was going to give birth and he couldn't wait. He'd been planning what color to paint the room.What was he going to name him or her? If it was a boy or a girl. Even thinking about which toys he would buy him or her and if he was going to get to teach them the rasengan or some of his other moves. He'd had understood if they hadn't become a ninja, his heart swelled as he had drifted off into sleep. ONLY to end up here. Again.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked letting his head rest on his knees as the seagulls dove about the shore.

"Yeah, Naruto?"

"Where are you? I mean I'm stuck over in Konoha and here you are roaming everywhere... Don't you want to see me? How I've grown? I'll be having a child soon. My own. Maybe a strong baby boy... Or a beautiful baby girl..."

"... Yes very much so." Sasuke didn't acknowledge the children.

"You're less of a bastard than usual, this is really different than my other dreams... Normally you would've touched me by now."

"I was thinking better of it..." Sasuke murmured and wrapped his arms lovingly around what he thought was his. Whispering in his ear niping at it playfully, "Take your team out on a mission soon... Go to the Land of Waves. To _Nami no Kuni._" He breathed softly into Naruto's ear, breath that was as calm as the sea breeze.

"Will you be there?" Naruto asked leaning into Sasuke, sighing, relaxing drinking up his calm, the tranquility. Wanting some of it to seep into his skin. He needed a bit of peace, "This is still wrong you know. I'm getting married next week. I don't want to see your face when I drag your sorry ass back you hear? Sakura is having a child! My child! I'll have a family! So I want you to stay away you asshole."

"I love it when you talk like that to me." Sasuke chortled biting down on Naruto's ear, earning a cry of pain.

"You have some serious fucking issues, now get your hands off!" Naruto cried, tears rolling down his cheeks, not from the physical pain, but emotional. "I didn't ask to love you! I don't want to!"

"I don't want to!"

* * *

"I don't want toooooo!" Naruto whined, once again standing in the middle of Tsunade's office. His dream last night had done some good foreshadowing. "That place has some bad memories, really bad, I **refuse**!" Tsunade frowned, but smiled eagerly staring over Naruto's shoulder. "What are you smiling about Baa-chan?!"

"I didn't know anyone could have such formalities with the Hokage. Especially the likes of you." Naruto knew that voice. He knew it and he was going to strangle that person when he turned around.

"Refuse what Naruto-sensei?" A soft voice was added to the mix and Naruto slumped over, turning around on his heel. "N-Nothing -I'm going to kill you Ginki- how are my lovely students?" He smiled, whisker marks seeming to broaden as well. "Yuki, Kohaku... Ginki."

"We would've been better if we got more sleep, since its 3:00 in the morning!" Ginki growled from the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. Naruto tried making a dash to throttle some sense into him, but someone had a firm hold on his jacket. "I suggest you calm down Uzumaki-sesei... Anger is not an emotion I wish to pick up on, on such a lovely morning." It was Kohaku that matched the strength rivaling the female sanin, the iron grip on his Jounin jacket.

"Y-you're right, please excuse me." Naruto glared at Ginki who was radiating triumph at the moment. Tsunade watched interested with the workings of the team she threw together at the last few seconds of her day yesterday. _'I didn't know that they'd match up this well, I just threw random names together. Ho ho ho!' _

"Well, as Team 3 I know Naruto was to give you a training session to prove that you all were a cut above the rest. I just gave him orders to take you on your first mission, to the Land of Waves, to gather information and report back to me."

"What are we to gather information about Lady 5th?" Kohaku asked, black glasses and a dull tone of voice covering, masking his curiosity. "A real mission. Please Naruto-sensei, are we really going? Are we?" Yuki asked practically glowing as he attached himself to his teacher in a hug. "Please please please? From the sound of things when we were coming in, it was like you didn't want to go..."

'Not the puppy dog eyes... No!' Naruto faltered, bashfully rubbing the back of his head. "Of course we're going, Yuki." A snort issued from the doorway. "We have to travel with him? He's nothing but a lousy sensei."

"Don't talk about Naruto-sensei like that! Besides who are you to judge people?"

"I'm a better judge than you are, I know a zero when I see it!"

"QUIET!" Tsunade yelled, rubbing her temples. 'Okay bad group planning, they suck as a team, but whatever.' "You are to report back to me on how well the economy is going. As you've been told in school that the country was going through tough times, but we haven't sent anyone to go see how well the country as flourished or diminished further since the completion of the bridge. Normally I'd give this to a high ranking group of ANBU, but for you... I made an exception."

"WHOOPEE!" Yuki shouted and unstuck himself from Naruto, then blushed and looked down at the floor embarrassed about his outburst. "G-Gomen, Lady Hokage..."

"A real mission? Given to ANBU? You're kidding me!" Ginki stared on amazed, "Boy my brother is gonna be so-" He quickly shut his mouth and headed out the door, shrugging. "Whatever lets get this over with. I'm wasting my time with you dweebs."

"Ginki get your ass back here!" Naruto shouted and ran off after him. Yuki quickly followed with a 'Wait Naruto-sensei!' and all that was left was Kohaku and Tsunade.

"Thank you ma'am." He quietly spoke, barely a whisper to distinguish any emotion. But she swore she could've heard a hint of happiness in his voice.

"Maybe things happen for a reason..." She mused to herself in the empty room, before shouting.

"Shizune! Lets go gambling! I feel lucky tonight!"


	8. A Notice and a Name

Okay let me explain why two chapters are gone with a story. -,-;; Because of my OCD you will -hopefully- understand. Please read and cope a little longer to any of my readers.

* * *

Naruo groaned, groggy from waking up so early in the morning, he needed to work on his report and his stories. Spotting a raven sitting at his desk shuffling around papers, dotting 'i's and crossing 't's, which is what he normally did (organize Naruto's junk), he couldn't help but notice he story was on the edge of the desk. Ink blots, lines, written comments were all over at least two chapters!

"SASUKE!!" He exclaimed rushing over to the desk and picking up his manuscript only to find that not just words were blotted out, but entire paragraphs!! "What did you do this for!? And I know it was you so you better answer me! I worked so hard on this!!" He wailed dropping the papers back on the desk and giving his best 'I'm going to kill you' look towards his comerade.

"I have several reasons."

"Uh huh..."

"Number 1. It was too short to begin with, and that last chapter you did had absolutly no subtance to it at all."

"Go on..."

"Number 2. THe work was crappy because you had stayed up all night and decided to work on your story at 12 in the morning."

"..."

"Number 3. Last reason. I did it because the sotry line sucked. Not even I would read this story again."

Naruto looked on, agast at what Sasuke had said. But he was right... "ERGH!" He angerily stomped out of the room, Sasuke staring at Naruto's backside with a calm and controlling face... A small grin appeared on it.

"I could fix everything since I have it committed to memory..." Naruto walked right back to the desk, puppy dog eyes in full force. Sadly that had no affect. "For a price..." Naruto walked away, he knew what Sasuke's 'prices' were. Even if Naruto got what he wanted he still got the 'low' end of the bargin if you understood his drift.

"I'm not going to help you with your horny fetishes. Now, I'm going to work on the sotry and I'm going to get at least 3 chapters up to make up for the ones you utterly ruined!" The man shouted, walked into his bedroom, slammed the door shut, and locked it from the inside. Sasuke blinked and rolled his eyes, when would Naruto learn that ninja's could get through locked doors?

"Sasuke what the hell!?"

"No stop! D-Don't!"

"Sasuke!"

"Mmmn...Sasuke..."

Yes when would Naruto learn?

* * *

There so you see? I need a little time to redo the two chapters I deleted if distractions don't come up, I have a life other than a computer and writing too... I think... Anyway, you'd help me bunches for the future if you could think up three names for Naruto's child, if you could provide the meaning too that'd be great. If I like the name and the meaning then I might use it in the story. Please review and send me the names, it would help greatly. Or if you can't think of any choose between these that my friends gave me: Sabara, Aikio, or Takkun.


End file.
